Shake Things Up
by EllieBells
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are awarded Head boy and girl and they begin to mix a cauldron of future. They battle their friends in acceptance. And in hipe to keep the other one entertained they play some dangerous games with one another. Dramione. 8th Year. (Some other couples might make an appearance)
1. First Contact

Shake things up

3rd POV

Hermione enter her dorm through the portrat hole and was meet once again with the sight of the common room she shared with one Slytherin prince: Draco Malfoy. Books were left spread on the coffee table a sleeping Malfoy beside them, his quill lost under the sofa, parchment fallen to the fall. Clearly the man had fallen asleep writing his essay for potions. Hermione gathered the books and stacked them in a neat pile with his parchment and quill on the top. She shock the man.

"Malfoy" she softly spoke. No responce.

"MALFOY" she shouted shaking him awake. Malfoy tumbled of the sofa and knocked his head on the courner of the table, nicking it slightly; causing it to bleed a thick red blood.

"Merlin Granger im awake!" he screamed back at her.

"Sorry, i did try to wake you quietly but you were dead as dawn itself" she replyed to him. Truthfully ever since Malfoy and her were awarded head boy and girl - hence the shared dorm - he had been falling asleep a lot in the common room. She often found herself leaving him to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa in a hope where he would leurn just how horrible it was to wake with a crook in your back. Just like she had during the first week of class as she has stayed up slightly too late reading _Household Charms and Spells Volume 3,_ therefore falling in to a deep sleep only to be woken by a owl tapping at the window.

"Well you could have been less agressive. I could have gotten more than this big gash on my head. I could have died!"

"Oh, shut up you pansy its only a graze. Let me heal it for you." Grabbing her wand she moved toward Malfoy.

"Stop you witch, i'll heal it myself." he quickly grab his own wand from the coffee table and quickly muttered a small healing charm. "What are you doing awake anyway."

"I was just returning from the library actually"

"Oh alright." It did however occur to Draco that he care whether or not she was with Pothead or the Weasel but didn't push the matter further. Over the past month or so he has grown to not completely find Granger disguting but rather enjoyable when supported by the correct discussion. Normally these frequent talks ended in loud arguments over who was the correct one in the situation, ending with one finally giving up their side in an effot to keep peace, unknow to them that its already gone out the window.

"I was just off to bed when i thought its best to wake you, you didn't look to comfy on that sofa." Hermione actully thought he looked quite handsome with his tossed hair and furrowed eyebrows as if he was in deep thought.

"Thanks, it is rather hard and i always get a pain in my neck in the morning."

"No worrys i get too." She suddenly chuckled at the silliness of the sofa. Why hadn't she though of it sooner. With a quick wave of her wand she tranfigured the lumpy sofa into a more comfy and lavish kind with throw pillow littering its surface, making it a much more appealing sitting space.

"What a great idea. Merlin why hadn't I though of that?"

"Because you arn't the greaest witch of our generation i suppose."

"I'd be worried if i was." He quickly throwed a glance at his crouch almost for reasurance.

Her soft giggles filled the room. He could see her beautiful smile light up as if it had been the funnest thing she had herd all day.

"I guess so would i, since your head **boy** and all" she replied after her laughter slowed.

Draco look at her thinking her laughter was angelic and makes any dull situation bright and meaningfull.

Hermione however stood stuned, did her ears work correctly or was her brain betraying her?

"I said that aloud. Shit." Draco's mind began working on overdrive and made him walk toward her from his spot by the newly transfigured sofa. His body didn't betray him but more pushed him as he grabbed the woman by the arms and pressed his lip against her own. The young woman was shocked at first from the speed of it but didn't pull away then surprising both by push into the man that cluched at her arms. Pulling her arms from his tender touch she wound them around his neck leaning more into the kiss as his tongue gained entrance into her mouth, their tongue's began to battle for domanance. In the mist of their shock the man pulled the woman backed toward the sofa. Once the back of his knees hit the sofa his pulled the woman with him so she was perched on top of him. Gaining some confidence the woman straddled the man their sexes inchs from one another yet still cover and clothed. Both felt the other arousal and increase their own if possible, the sexual tension between the two followed them around in their shadows clinging to one another no stop.

"Definitly not the greatest witch in our generation." she spoke softly as if not to frighten the man beneath her.

He chuckled in return. "Apsalutly not." His hard member was pushing again her lace clad pussy hoping for some kind of friction. And almost as of the woman sensed his need she spoke.

"We need to stop." Her voice was calm and steady yet the man could see her flushed skin, her normal olive tone had turned pink and peachy.

She rose from Draco and turned away from him brushing the wrinkles out of her uniform before turning and glancing at the man still spread out on the sofa. Then with a light goodnight walked up the stairs and into her room leaving the man shocked still.

Draco stood and bond up the stair yet, only stood standing infront of the woman's door hoping she would sneak a peek out and he could catch her it one more swift kiss. To his disappointmennt the shower clicked on and in a wave of disapointment retreated to his own room of green.

Unknowingly to the man the woman stood with her forehead presses against the door for what felt like hours in hope of her griffendoor courage to return. Only to give up in defeat and choose and long hot shower to calm her emotions. To which she had yet to decode for herself.

* * *

The next morning approaches and Hermione gather her much needed courage and crept down the stair and out the portrat hole to her much loved Hogwats where Harry and Ron were waiting for her like everymorning so they could head down to breakfast together.

"You alrigh' Hermione?" Ron asked as they began there walk down the second floor corridor towards the stairs.

"Yes Ronald, how about you two?" She replied to the boy. Sudden glimpses of the night before flooded her brain causeing a soft blush to creep over her neck and face.

"Alright" Both boys answer in responce. Silently questioning her rosy hue with a glance to one another. Harry replied to Ron with a soft raise of his eyebrows and a small shrug. They both decided she would approach the subject if need be but its best to be left alone for a short while.

Draco let the woman leave with a whisper as he decided to let her be and catch her later where he could question here. He hoped that she would not turn him away but decided to join in. Be with him. He hope that Granger would realise that he was an actual man unlike Potty or Ginger. But these hope were high and he prayed to the Merlin that she enjoyed his company as much as he had grown to enjoy hers. He wanted more, he grew up spoilt but had grown to cherish the thing most important. He needed people to relies that he was no longer the boy who tried to kill one of the greatest wizards ever but good enough to win the heart of Gryffindor's Golden Girl.

His eagle Keaton broke away his day dream by flying in his room and landing on his perch. He stuck out his leg obediently alerting him to the fact he has received a letter. Draco hopped of his bed and grabbed the letter, hew gave Keaton a treated and the eagle nibbled until his decided it was time to rest. So the bird rest his head and folded his wings drifting into a lulled sleep waiting for his master to need him once again. Draco ripped open the letter to see it was from his father. Lucius had not done well when the war had ended; landed himself in St. Mungo's with a broken memory. His letter with laced with code words all prearranged in Draco's 5th year at Hogwarts. In defiance he threw the letter onto the already growing piles after decided it has no worth. Draco soon went about his day forgetting his awful father and pushing away his thoughts of how is father some what deserved what he got.


	2. Library Trouble

Shake Things Up - Chapter 2

Draco POV

I fell her eyes on my as I enter the Great Hall for breakfast.

As I head to my table I want to look over at her but I decided against it, I want her to sweat a little first. I see Blaise toward the centre of the table and I head over to him.

"Yo dude, how was your morning." Blaize asked me.

I decided to reply so that he wants to know more and maybe even make him sweat a little too.

"Not to shabby, but my night was great. Thanks for asking mate." I chucked at that. It was sure to get the cogs turning in his dusty old brain. Blaise is a pretty loyal friend, I don't think he's going to be bothered by my interest in Hermione but it's best not mention it at the moment, knowing him he will try and get her for himself and I can't be having that now can I. Absolutely not.

"Is that all I get 'great' ugh your the worst mate ever, give me some juicy details." Blaise is like that, he's such a man whore.

"Sorry my lips are tied you know I don't kiss and tell" clearly he was having no of that but I though best to let him brew for a while, he can come up with some cracking things when he want too. Clearly I don't have to wait for very long today as I see Blaise's eyes light up with concern.

"It wasn't my Ginny was it?" And there it was in all his glory an idiot. A love stricken idiot at that. Let me explain: it is quite common knowledge through the snakes that Ginny is all Blaise's and if anyone makes a move on her your dead meat, yet Blaise still things anytime someone don't tell him something it's because its involving 'his' Ginny. Oh Merlin the boy was whipped if I have ever seen it.

Lunch was quickly over and I had droned out Blaise's voice after the 3rd question I didn't want to answer. I spent that time watching Hermione hoping she would look up and catch my gaze yet as if she knew I was watching she purposely keep her head down and spent the whole breakfast reading -what look like our potions book to me. I don't know when I decided that she was perfect. I just love the way she smiles and her lonnnggg legs that go on for days or even them pools of swirling chocolate.

I was on my way the library for first period as I had a free in hope that I could catch said Golden Girl when as if the God's themselves huerd my prey's, I caught her entering the library main door. The cheeky witch going there to study no doubt about it. Not anymore.

I caught her in the stacks of books reaching up to grab a book from the top shelf, her cute little knee highs were peeking out from under her skirt. I slid up to her side and she jumped back in alarm.

"God Malfoy you scared me. What are you doing?" she asked me. I wanted to tell her so badly that I just wanted to pull her against me and kiss her senseless but I settled with a small.

"Nothin"

"Bollocks Malfoy, look I'm sorry about what happened yesterday it was an accident and I'm sure you regret it. So can you just leave me so I can get on with my work. She made a motion to leave.

"I didn't regret it" I strongly answered her. That shocked her clearly. "I had quite a lot of fun. Mind you, I willing to have more fun if your in." she took a step back but I counted her step by circling her and placing an arm on each side or her hips to rest against the book effectively trapping her.

"You what?" she clearly doesn't understand me the first time so ... Actions speak louder than words I've heard, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers making contact once again. I heard a small moan slip out.

Deepening the kiss I pushed her move into the shelves. Emitting a moan myself it was silence by her mouth on mine. My hand began to wonder arcos her glorious body. Settling on her hips. I move my lips across her cheek and onto her neck nibbling down and hitting a spot that made her moan. She is intoxicating. She smelled like the forest, tress and grass lining the floor. I want to be buried in her smell, constantly surrounded by her. Another moan caught my attention as I felt her small hands grab and scratch at my back. I hooked my hands around the backs of her legs and lifted. She wrapped her legs around my waist pushing her crotch against my own. Our moans were increasing and I no longer cared about being caught.

I heard a cough and it alerted us so we pulled apart. I let her legs fall. I turned to see Blaise leaning against the end of the shelves; I pushed Granger behind me.

"Quite a catch you've got yourself there Draco" Blaise spoke with a smirk so big I could Avada his ass so hard.

I stepped further away from Granger. "Shove of it Zabini"

"oh, so this is the girl who wooed your night" he shot back at me, obnoxiously wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I could see Granger blushing from I was standing. I could feel the heat radiating off of her beautiful rosy skin.

"I.. I.. I need to go now" Granger pushed off the bookcase and walked-very briskly-towards her bag, collected them and then quickly left the library. Thus leaving me with Blaise standing in the stacks.

"Come on Draco, Granger really?"

"Oh leave it alone Blaise. Shut that big mouth of yours and let it be."

I left the library my once great mood had been quickly diminished

Thank you all for reading, I going to try and upload a chapter each day but it's exam time so who knows?

\- Elliebells


	3. Sneaking Peeks

Shake Things Up - Chapter 3

Hermione POV

Crookshanks wound his way around my feet as I entered the common room. I picked him up and snuggled him to my chest as I walked up the stairs and disappeared into my room. My room was safe against Malfoy. He couldn't enter unless I wanted him yo. I needed quite and my room gave me that. I need time to figure out my feelings before I repeat the events that occur earlier and last night. I think I want it too happen again.

"what situation have I gotten myself into" Crookshanks meowed in response. Clearly I have gone insane, I'm bloody talking to the cat again.

So today is Wednesday that mean I have rounds with Malfoy at pm so in need to get my head on straight and everything will go fine. Right? Sure. No problem. I'm going to be fine. Everything is perfectly alright, it was an accident... That happened twice.

"shit.. shit ughhhh I'm going to go even more crazy about a stupid boy just because his kiss me. Twice." Merlin I'm talking to myself now. Ughh why is Malfoy causing my such a headache?

I saw the time, bugger I needed to get to class. I quickly ran out of my room down the stairs and grab my bag before fleeing out of the portrait hole. I walked briskly down the corridor to charms on the fourth floor. By the time I got to class not everyone had made it so I took my seat at the front and got out my book ready for the class. Charms passed quickly and before I knew it I was heading down to the dungeons to potions for a double. Clearly Snape was in a bad mood today as he quickly set us to work on reading the chapter in our books on the Pepper Up potion to jog our memories with the recipe and set us to work. He demand one phial to be on his desk at the end of class and quickly told us to work alone when he saw Harry and Ron stand next to a cauldron together. I was chopping up some Bicorn Horn when I looked up to check the boy's potions to see if everything was going okay, when my eye meet Malfoys. I focused my attention back on the Horn yet, I still felt his eye's on me. I really want to look at him but choose against it. I don't want him to know how he is effecting me.

We were leaving the class when I shot a quick glance at him. Luck was on my side as he was intensely looking at his book. I finally had a chance to look at him properly, he looked like someone just kicked his dog in front of him. What was this feeling? I wanted to walk up to him and ask him if he's okay. Yet I wanted to leave as fast as possible to keep as much distance between us. I know that we are going to have to talk before rounds tonight because I don't want to have to dig myself out of the situation if I just left what happened between the two of us unspoken about. I feel I just needed to get all my question out in the open. Like why he was watching me for the whole class; I know he was watching me the whole class because I felt his eyes on me and I may have shot a few peeks at him the whole time when I didn't think he was looking. I also think he caught me more than a few time.

"Mione you coming?" Apparently I had lingered in the doorway to long. Ron was motioning me out of the doorway. I wanted to tell him no and stay and talk with Malfoy but my body betrayed me and I felt myself nodding to his question and I left the room.

We sat at the Gryffindor table and I positioned myself on the opposite side to the Slytherin table so I could watch him. Sudden thoughts cross my mind. Why on earth did it bother me what a boy though of me? Why do I suddenly not care about leaving lunch early to go to the library to get a new book and then be disappointed as I could never find a new one that haven't read yet. However I sit here with my friend and instead of being disappointed by a book its a bloody boy. Curse the Grey Lady I actually care what this boys opinions are of me.

"Hermione what are you looking at?" Apparently my discretion had gone out the window. I had been caught starring at Malfoy.

"nothing. Just thinking." I quickly shot back. Too quickly perhaps?

"oh? About what?" This was asked however with a raised eyebrow.

"Just thinking about if my Defence essay was long enough" Looks like they brought that because Ron quickly replied with;

"Mione, your essays are always at least 2 inch's longer than they need to be I think your safe." Clearly I that much of a bookworm they completely believed that something like an essay had caught my attention for the whole of lunch. However, it was good enough as they soon returned to talking about how the Chuddly Cannons won their last Quidditch game by a landslide.

Happy by the fact that they wouldn't return the attention back to me, I continued to look at Malfoy back as he was sitting facing away from me. Now my thoughts had gone to the fact that perhaps he sat this way so he couldn't see me or I wouldn't be able to see his face. Oh my why do I even care. I need some space.

"Hey I'm going to quickly pop to the library I see you guys later okay?"

"Bye Mione" they both spoke lifting their heads for a brief moment before returning to the Quidditch talk. I think I just need to clear my head for a short while. Instead of going to the library I slowly wander in the general direction of class. In this shot time I decided that I would catch Malfoy outside of DADA at the end of the day as we had that last together. I need a good excuse to tell the boys so they don't stay back with me, probably just say I'm going to the library before dinner. They would buy that I hope.

Classes passed quickly and bewfore I knew it it was the end of Defence and I saw Malfoy still writing. Ron and HArry were waiting for me so I shot them my lame excuse and they soon left. I saw Malfoy begin to gather his stuff so I do the same and as soon as he left the room I walked a bit faster to catch up to him.

"Malfoy! Can I talk to you for a moment?" I called out to him hoping my voice didn't waver and my Gryffindor braveness is going to make an appearance.

He turn back to me with a quick nod of his head.

Here it goes...


End file.
